Saved by the hands of a little giant
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Endou has been betrayed and badly injured by his friends and the person he loved, Daisuke finds his badly injured grandson in the forest and brings him to little gigante's camp and Rococo finds some liking to Endou? Endou x Rococo request from jameis-san
1. Chapter 1

Star: ok first fic that was requested by someone….

Kagaya: yeah we hope you enjoy this **jameis**-san!

Star: I'm not really used to this pairing but I'll consider this!

Roze: The Unemori Twins do not own IE and the plot mainly belongs to **jameis** thank you.

* * *

><p>"Damn you!" shouted Gouenji as he kicked another soccer ball at Endou.<p>

Endou finally fell to the ground filled with wounds and bruises. They were in the forest near the Inazuma town. So far he's been kicked, punched and thrown around by the whole team.

"STOP IT! PLEASE HE'S GOING TO DIE IF THIS KEEPS UP!" Haruna shouted tears were filling her eyes.

"ENDOU-KUN!" Aki shouted also filled with tears as she was being held back by Ichinose and Domon.

"Aki stay out of this or you'll get hurt!" Ichinose said.

"Besides he deserves it!" Domon said.

Endou stood up feeling very weak. They had finished defeating Genesis and the Dark Emperor and everybody has been blaming Endou for what had happen to the Raimon people. After Kazemaru and everyone had returned to normal, most of them had been either collapsing lately or feeling pain all over their bodies and they think Endou was to blame since this would never had happened if he didn't insist on playing with those alien.

Kidou kicked another soccer ball at Endou making him fall down once more.

"ONII-CHAN PLEASE JUST STOP!" Haruna begged as she tried to stop her brother from hurting him any longer.

Endou was breathing heavily and faced his teammates though his vision wasn't so clear anymore.

"NATSUMI-SAN PLEASE HELP US!" Aki shouted and faced Natsumi.

"Why should I?" Natsumi replied coldly and the other two managers looked at her with wide shocked eyes. "He deserves what he's having right now!" she yelled and kicked a soccer ball at Endou though it wasn't as strong as the others it still managed to make some damage on Endou since he was already badly hurt. "Let's go back…" she said and started to walk away.

Everyone followed her though Aki wanted to run to Endou and see if he was still breathing and Haruna as well but Aki was being pulled and pushed by Ichinose and Domon while Haruna was being pulled by Kidou.

"ENDOU-KUN!" Aki shouted with the top of her voice.

Endou just stayed there on the ground as his vision got blurry each second and felt something on his cheek and before he noticed, it was raining. _'I wonder what I did to deserve this, was it wrong to help vanish those aliens? Or was it wrong for me to play soccer in the first place? I can't believe they all betrayed me like that… even Natsumi betrayed me… when I thought she would always be there to support me… why? Why? WHY!'_ Endou thought as his eyes were getting heavy, _'Will I die here?'_ he thought before his eyes closed.

Endou Daisuke, Endou's grandfather and coach of Little Gigante, was out in the forest making sure no one from his team has suddenly went out to the forest to practice alone when he found a boy on the ground and it only took Daisuke to figure out who it was. "MAMORU!" he shouted and ran to his grandson who was badly hurt throwing away the umbrella he was holding. "Mamoru, wake up! Open your eyes! Who did this to you?" He shouted as he started to try to wake Endou up.

Endou heard his grandfather's voice and used some of the last energy he had to open his eyes. "Jii-chan?" he said softly.

"MAMORU!" Daisuke shouted upon seeing his grandson's eyes open. "Thank goodness you're alive" Daisuke said feeling relieved.

Endou let out some cough on his hand and looking at his goal keeper gloves there were some blood on them and Endou felt his eyes become heavy again. "Jii-chan…" he mumbled until his eyes closed once more.

"MAMORU!" he shouted once more and he stood up carrying his grandson. "Don't worry Mamoru…" he said and ran towards the place where his whole team was staying, yes to the training camp of Little Gigante.

* * *

><p>(Two days later)<p>

Endou eye's opened slightly as the sun's beam was hitting his eyes. _'Where am I?'_ he thought, clearly he was no longer in the middle of the forest, he was in a small room on a bed and he was filled with bandages here and there. Endou tried to sit up but to no avail his whole body hurt so much that he could hardly move, he tried another attempt to sit up but this time he was half successful until someone came in.

"Y-you shouldn't move too much" said a boy with black hair and brown skin and ran to Endou forcing him back down.

"W-who are you and where am I?" Endou asked.

"Who me? My name is Rococo Urupa, I'm the captain and goal keeper of the team Little Gigante and I'm also the owner of the room you're in right now" Rococo introduced himself with a smile.

"Rococo…" Endou mumbled until he realized he was in someone else room, "I-I'm so sorry I didn't… I mean…" Endou tried to explain but couldn't since he also didn't know why he was there.

"Don't worry about it besides I'm glad you're alright since two days ago you were brought here by Daisuke, badly injured… tell me who did that to you?" Rococo asked anxious to know who did that to Endou.

"Jii-chan brought me here? Two days ago… EHHH!" Endou shouted and sat up immediately ignoring the pain, "I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWO DAYS!"

"Well yeah and judging from how energetic you are you seem really healthy…" Rococo said.

"So Mamoru who **did** injure you that day?" said another voice from the door.

The two boys turned to look at the person at the door. It was Endou Daisuke with a serious look on his face.

"Answer me Mamoru" Daisuke said.

Endou kept quiet and looked at his blanket as he tightened his grip on the blanket. "I…don't want to talk about it…" he said.

"Mamoru…" Rococo said softly as he looked at Endou with a worried look on his face.

"Rococo, can you leave us alone for a while?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah sure…" Rococo said as he headed to the door and went out.

"Mamoru, please tell me who did it I need to know who ever did this to my grandson!" Daisuke said to Endou as he took a seat on the bed next to his grandson.

"Jii-chan… it was… my team…the Raimon people… my friends… the person I loved…" Endou said mumbling the last part to himself as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Mamoru…" Daisuke mumbled and hugged his grandson tears slightly falling from his eyes as well.

Outside the door Rococo had peeked through the door with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth, he gulped and quietly closed the door. _'Being betrayed by his own team? his friends! I can't believe this… I-I won't believe this…'_ Rococo said as he sank to the ground his hand over his mouth "Mamoru…" he mumbled softly.

* * *

><p>Star: there Chapter one complete!<p>

Kagaya: we hope you enjoyed this **jameis**-san!

We hope we did not disappoint you please review! DX –Unemori Twins-


	2. Chapter 2

Star: ok Chapter 2!

Kagaya: yeah!

Roze: The Unemori Twins does not own IE nor do they originally own the plot of this story, the plot mainly belongs to** jameis** thank you and enjoy...

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Endou was found in the forest badly injured; his parents who were worried about their son came to visit the day before. Today Endou decided to watch the practice of Little Gigante since most of his wounds and scratches were healed though he still felt kind of weak and his body would feel pain from time to time.<p>

"Alright here it comes Rococo!" Drago shouted and kicked a ball towards the goal in which Rococo managed to successfully stop it.

"That was a good shoot Drago!" Rococo complimented and threw the ball back to Drago. Rococo was constantly shifting his eyes from the ball to Endou. They have become somewhat close ever since Endou woke up and has been worried about him since even if he kept a small smile on his face he still had some hint of sadness or emotionless in his eyes.

"Rococo!" one of his teammates shouted.

"Huh? " Rococo said and looked in front where a soccer ball was heading directly at him. "Wha-" he tried to say but before he could finish the ball had hit him right on his head.

"Rococo!" his teammates shouted and ran to their captain.

"Rococo?" Endou wondered and saw that Rococo was on the floor unconscious. Endou stood up and ran to the other goal keeper. "Rococo! Hey Rococo! Wake up!" Endou called out shaking Rococo's shoulder slightly to wake him up.

Rococo's eyes slowly opened and saw the worried look on Endou. "Mamoru?" he mumbled quietly.

"Rococo" Everyone shouted and sighed in relief.

"What happened over there it wasn't like you to just space out like that" Daisuke said as he approached them.

"I know… I'm sorry Daisuke…" Rococo apologized as he sat up.

"Huh? Ah Rococo your head it's bleeding!" Endou shouted.

"Huh?" Rococo wondered out loud and touched his forehead; it was true he was bleeding blood running down from his face.

His teammates were all panicking most were running around in circles while some people was shouting for help and some were scrambling around looking for a first aid kit.

Endou stared blankly for a short while until he grabbed Rococo's arm and started to pull him towards the dorm.

"Ma-Mamoru?" Rococo said a little confused and with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Huh? What are you talking about we need to clean that, apply some medicine and put a bandage over it" Endou said as they went inside.

'Mamoru…' Rococo thought as his blush turn a bit brighter.

Daisuke saw the two going inside and smirk slightly at the two and turned to the other Little Gigante members who were still panicking, running around or yelling "WHERE IS THAT FIRST AID KIT DAMN IT!" Daisuke sighed at the sight of his team, "While you're all panicking like that Mamoru has already brought Rococo inside to treat his wound…" He said.

"Huh? Really?" they all said in the same time.

(Inside the dorm of Little Gigante training camp)

Endou had already washed off the blood from Rococo's face and applied some medicine, now he was just wrapping the bandage around Rococo's head. "Is it too tight?" Endou asked Rococo who was still blushing.

"U-uhmm… not really… it's fine…p-perfectly fine" Rococo stuttered.

"Good…" Endou said as he finished wrapping the bandage at Rococo's head. "There all done!" Endou said with that smile he hasn't done ever since a week ago.

"Thanks…" Thanked Rococo, "by the way where did you learn to do this anyway?" Rococo asked touching the bandage on his head.

"Hm? Oh, well Aki showed me… since I usually practiced really hard and end up with some injuries so whenever she isn't around I would be able to treat my own injuried…" Endou said though the smile disappeared and got replaced by a sad frown as he remembered how Aki looked as he was getting beaten up.

"Mamoru?" Rococo called out Endou's name causing Endou to snap out of his thoughts and force a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Endou asked.

"You don't have to force such a smile on your face… I know that your teammates betrayed you…" Rococo said looking down to his feet.

Endou looked at Rococo with wide eyes, sure they became close but Endou had yet to tell him about what the Raimon team did to him so he was surprised that he knew about it. "How did you know…?" Endou asked.

"I-I kinda over heard it when you were telling Daisuke…" Rococo said and put a hand on his neck.

"Oh… I see though I think eavesdropping isn't such a good thing…" said a voice from behind the two boys.

"DAISUKE/JII-CHAN!" the two shouted in surprise.

"Well I'll deal with you later Rococo…" Daisuke said and saw Rococo gulp slightly. "As for you Mamoru…" he said trailing off.

"Y-Yeah?" Endou asked nervously wondering what his grandfather was thinking.

"I want you to come with us… back to Cotarl…" Daisuke said.

Endou's eyes went wide on the offer and looked at Daisuke. "W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"Like I said I want you to go to Cotarl with us, don't worry I've already asked your parents and they both agreed and they said they would come here with your clothes after a few hours" Daisuke said. "Mamoru I don't want you to stay here since I'm afraid to see you get injured like that once more" he said.

Endou thought about it for a few moments until he thought why not, he can't go back to Raimon or else he would just get beaten up by the soccer club members and he can't bare to see Natsumi at all.

"Mamoru?" Rococo asked looking worriedly at Endou.

Endou slowly stood up and faced his grandfather, "ok I'll go with you Jii-chan, Rococo" he aid and gave a big smile.

Rococo couldn't help but smile after seeing Endou's, it's been like that the whole week and he even started to blush two days ago. "Oh wait does this mean Mamoru will be a part of Little Gigante?" He asked.

"Well that is if Mamoru would agree to join Little Gigante…" Daisuke said facing Endou.

Endou looked down and clutched his fists.

"Let me think about it first…" Endou said.

* * *

><p>Star: there second done...<p>

Kagaya: yeah...

WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT **jameis**-san! -Unemori Twins-


	3. Chapter 3

Star: YES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Kagaya: We apologize we have exams and we're pretty busy TT-TT

Roze: the Unemori Twins does not own IE and the main plot belongs to **jameis** thank you

* * *

><p>The next day or the day before Endou and the Little Gigante members leaves to Cotarl. Endou was in his or Rococo's room pacing back and forth deep in thought, while Rococo was just staring at the pacing Endou and packing his stuff in the same time.<p>

"What are you doing Mamoru?" Rococo finally asked. Though it seems like Endou didn't hear any of what Rococo had said. "Mamoru… Mamoru…? MAMORU...! ENDOU MAMORU!" Rococo called out.

"WAH!" Endou yelped, lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"M-Mamoru!" Rococo said and helped Endou sit up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine but why did you shout all of a sudden?" Endou asked.

"Oh right, come on get up" Rococo said standing up and pulling Endou by his arms.

"Wha- where are you taking me?" Endou asked while he was being pulled by Rococo.

"To town, today is our last day here in Japan and I want a tour around the town since I never really got to go to town and all" Rococo said still pulling Endou's arm.

"O-oh…" Endou said.

"And besides some time together might make you consider joining Little Gigante…" Rococo muttered to himself quietly with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Did you say something?" Endou asked.

"Nope! Now come on!" Rococo said with a smile, he pulled Endou and began to walk slightly faster.

"He-hey!" Endou yelled.

Just then Drago, Goushu and Ryuu were passing by and saw Rococo pulling Endou away. "Hey, Rococo, Endou…" Ryuu said.

"Hey" Rococo said and kept going while Endou didn't even have the time to say hi since he was still being pulled by Rococo.

"I can't believe it… he actually took my advice literally…" Drago said.

"Wait what? Drago what did you tell our Captain...?" Ryuu asked suspiciously.

"Well Rococo seemed like he needed some advice on something and so thinking it was a problem in love, I gave him an advice that he should just man up and ask the person to go around the town with him by saying that he wanted a tour of the town or he would, forceful, pull that person to town with him anyway and after telling him, he shook my hand, hard, thanked me and he just ran off to his room looking more cheered up… but I didn't know that it was about coach's grandson…" Drago explained.

"Since when do you give out love advices isn't that usually for girls?" Goushu asked, giving him the weird look. "Come on Ryuu we shouldn't go near him, he's turning gay… we might turn gay too if we stay here with him too long" he said as he grabbed Ryuu's arm and walked away.

"Uhmm… I never knew gayness was contagious…" Ryuu said.

"HEY I'M NOT GAY!" Drago yelled as they stopped after seeing Daisuke grinning slightly.

Goushu and Ryuu was wondering what Daisuke was grinning about and finally thought he was just grinning because Rococo and Endou was going on a DATE… "WHA!" they both shouted.

"Hm? What's wrong with you two?" Daisuke asked.

"Uhmm… nothing!" Goushu said, grabbing Ryuu's arm and running away from Daisuke as fast as they could.

"What is wrong with them?" Daisuke asked out loud and walked away.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Endou and Rococo has been wondering around the whole town for over thirty minutes and it seems like Rococo would sometimes wonder off, it was a good thing Endou knew the town well or else he wouldn't be able to figure out where Rococo would go.

"OI Rococo, stop wondering around!" Endou yelled as Rococo was about to wonder off once more.

"Huh? Oh sorry it's just that this town is so lively and I'm kinda eager to go around!" Rococo said excitedly. 'Though the truth is I'm just kinda scared to be alone with you…' Rococo thought blushing slightly.

"Well anyway Rococo where do you exactly want to go?" Endou asked.

"Hmmm… what about the amusement park near here I heard the roller coaster is really fun" Rococo smiled.

Endou blinked twice and stared at Rococo's smiling face for a moment and smiled himself, "Alright then the roller coaster it is!" Endou said and grabbed Rococo's wrist, this time it was Endou's turn to pull Rococo and lead the way.

It only took them five minutes till they arrived at the amusement park. Both of them looked around for a moment and went to sit at the front of the roller coaster ride. Not a minute later the coaster started to move and go up and when they reached the top it went down really fast. Endou seemed to have been scared and yelped out a few times but Rococo just kept his eyes closed and was screaming until he heard Endou say that there was something in front and when Rococo looked then the next thing he knew it they splashed in water and the ride kept going until it finally stopped. Both Rococo and Endou gave a sigh of relief and went off of the ride, but Rococo accidentally tripped and was about to fall until Endou caught him before he fell flat on his face.

"Are you alright Rococo?" Endou asked.

"Huh? Who me? Y-yeah I-I'm fine" Rococo stuttered his face turning red once more as he took his balance.

"Uh…ok" Endou said as they began to wonder around the amusement park.

* * *

><p>(LATER!)<p>

They both had finished riding almost every ride there was at the amusement park and had left. Next they both just began to wonder around the town, stopping in a sports shop, relaxing in a coffee shop and they even watched a movie. Now they were just on their way back to the camp since it was getting pretty late.

"So Rococo did you have some fun today?" Endou asked on their way but got no response. "Rococo?" he asked once more but got no answer and wondered why he didn't get any response, he looked back thinking he would see his fellow goal keeper friend just there following him from behind, but to his surprise Rococo was gone again! "R-Rococo!" Endou shouted and began to run around the town looking for his, now lost, friend.

"ROCOCO!" Endou shouted from time to time looking for his friend going back to where they were last together and thought where he could be. Endou stopped to catch his breath he has been running for a whole hour and the sun was begging to set 'Where could he be?' he thought. Endou was now at the park and was sitting on a bench and, for once, he was actually thinking where Rococo might be then he suddenly thought about the steel tower. "I guess I can try to go there…" he said to himself and almost walked away until he found two figures in front of him, he looked up to see who it was and saw two girls who had somewhat teary eyes and small smiles on their faces.

"Endou-kun!" shouted Aki.

"A-Aki, Haruna…" Endou said blinking twice.

"Endou-san I can't believe you were alive!" Haruna said.

"We came back for you an hour after they abandoned you but you were nowhere to be found so we were worried" Aki said.

"I see sorry…" Endou apologized.

"It's ok we're just glad that you seem to be fine now…so…when are you coming back?" Aki asked making Endou flinch for a moment.

"Aki…Haruna…I'm…not coming back to Raimon…" Endou said looking down.

Both Aki and Haruna's eyes went wide at the answer. "Y-you're not coming back?" Aki asked.

"What do you mean Endou-san?" Haruna asked as well.

"It's as it is… I'm not coming back to Raimon anymore…I'm going out of the country…" Endou said.

"WHERE? WHEN!" Shouted Aki with tears and sadness in her voice.

"Tomorrow… ten o'clock… to Cotarl…with Jii-chan…" Endou replied.

"Why…RAIMON NEEDS YOU!" Haruna shouted.

"No they don't…tell me who replaced me as captain? Who is your new goal keeper? Can you guys tell me what happened after I left?" Endou asked.

"Well…Onii-chan is the new Captain…Tachimukai-kun came to our school yesterday and so did Kogure-kun, Tsunami-kun, Fubuki-san, Touko-san and Rika-san…those people who has been collapsing lately got the result and it wasn't because of any sickness just over use of energy…" Haruna said

"So far it seems good things have happened after I left…" Endou said and stood up.

"Endou-kun…but after the results there were people who wants you back like Tachimukai-kun, Tsunami-kun, Fubuki-kun, Touko-chan and Rika-chan, Kabeyama-kun, Kurimatsu-kun, Handa-kun, Max-kun and even Kazemaru-kun!" Aki shouted.

"I'm sorry Aki but I made my decision…from now on I want you to erase my name from the list of members… pretend I was never part of Raimon… if you'll excuse me I need to find my teammate and Captain now…" Endou said with a smile and ran off.

"Wait Endou-kun! Teammate, Captain? Who are you talking about?" Aki yelled.

"Let's meet again but next we will be in opposing teams! LOOK OUT FOR LITTLE GIGANT! I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO PLAYING SOCCER AGAINST YOU GUYS!" Endou yelled back and continued running towards the steel tower.

Aki and Haruna both stood there shocked on what they heard. Endou was going out of the country…dropping out of soccer in Raimon and was already in a new team… they couldn't believe it Endou wasn't coming back…he's never coming back and they will never see Endou's smile ever again, the smile that kept everyone going the smile of a soccer idiot… it was all going to be gone at tomorrow, at ten.

"I can't believe it…do you think he's really leaving?" Haruna asked.

"I…don't know…I don't know" Aki said a tear escaping her eyes.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Rococo had been slightly wondering lost after he had realized that he had once again wondered off by himself when he saw a little boy who was crying because he had lost his balloon and had been trying to cheer up the little boy. Once he succeeded he turned to see where he was and found out he was no longer with Endou, but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was the fact that he was lost in a place he hardly knew and had ran around in different directions trying to find his way back though that made him end up exhausted and more lost than ever. "I should really stop wondering around on my own…" He thought as he went up some stairs, that lead to the steel tower which attracted him for a while. "NOT EVEN HERE!" Rococo suddenly heard someone shout and soon recognized who it was. "Mamoru!" Rococo shouted and ran up the remaining stairs and there he found Endou sitting on the bench.

"Rococo!" Endou shouted and ran to his friend. "Where have you been do you know I ran around half the town to find you?" He asked.

"Yeah…uhm…sorry it's just that I saw this kid and he was crying so I wanted to cheer him up but I ended up being lost after…" Rococo explained.

"Well at least I found you" Endou said sighing in relief.

Rococo just smiled at the other boy and looked to the side where he found a good sight of the town and the setting sun. "Wow this place has a nice view" Rococo said.

"Yeah I know it's my favorite place in town…" Endou said.

Rococo was still admiring the view until something caught his eyes, "is that…" Rococo said and ran up to something, it was the tire that was hug up a tree.

"Huh? Oh that you see I used this place as my training place and I usually go here after soccer practice" Endou said and walked over to the tire.

"I see…you know back in Cotarl I also train using a tire just like this" Rococo said.

"Really…I bet Jii-chan taught you how huh?" Endou said.

"Yeah Daisuke helped me with my training this whole time…" Rococo said and looked at Endou.

"Hm? What's wrong Rococo?" asked Endou.

"Nothing it's just that…are you sure you're alright with leaving to Cotarl with us?" Rococo asked his face turning into a mixture of seriousness and worry.

"…Yeah I am…this place gives me so much memory but I guess I could always make new ones once I leave this place and when I start to join my new team…besides I'm sure I'm bound to come back here someday…" Endou said.

"Mamoru…huh? Wait Mamoru did you say "join my new team" just then?" Rococo asked quite shocked.

"Huh? What are you talking about, yeah I decided I'm to join Little Gigant when I arrive in Cotarl…so uhmm… I guess I'll be in your care Captain" Endou said his hand on the back of his head.

Rococo looked at him in shock for a moment and soon smiled at the thought that Endou was going to join them. "Right!" Rococo said happily.

"HEY ROCOCO!" someone shouted.

"Huh? Did anyone call me?" Rococo wondered and looked around for the source of the person who called him.

"Over here!" the person shouted from the stairs.

Both Rococo and Endou shifted their eyes to the stairs and saw Goushu and Ryuu running towards them.

"Goushu, Ryuu what are you guys doing here?" Rococo asked.

"It's Daisuke he told us to go look for you guys since it's getting late and you guys weren't back yet" Goushu said.

"Oh Jii-chan did?" Endou asked.

"Yup so we better head back" Ryuu said.

"Alright come on Rococo" Endou said and grabbed Rococo by his wrist and started to run towards the stairs.

"Uh… ok" Rococo said his face turning red.

"Goushu did you notice that Rococo's been blushing lately?" Ryuu asked.

"Yup…I bet Rococo is in love with Daisuke's grandson…" Goushu said and they both began to catch up with the two.

* * *

><p>(The next day Airport)<p>

It was almost time for Rococo, Endou and the others to get on the plane to Cotarl. Endou was giving his final goodbyes to his parents and the others were watching him from afar though some were talking with Daisuke.

"Hey Rococo?" Ryuu called approaching Rococo together with Goushu.

"Yes?" Rococo answered.

"Well we were wondering are you crushing on Daisuke's grandson?" Goushu asked.

"W-what? M-m-me c-c-crushing o-on M-M-Mamoru?" Rococo stuttered giving off a great amount of blush on his face.

"It's written all over your face you like him" Ryuu said.

"Ok fine…I guess I do…what do you guys want why did you guys ask?" Rococo asked.

"Well we just figured since you've been blushing more ever since Endou came…" Goushu said and went away leaving Ryuu with him.

"Rococo, why don't you tell him on how you feel?" Ryuu and followed Goushu.

"What was that about…" Rococo thought out loud. "Tell him how I feel huh…" he said to himself.

"Tell someone what?" Endou asked from behind.

"Wha- Ma-Mamoru!" Rococo said and jumped in surprise.

"Woops… did I surprise you?" Endou asked.

"Y-Yeah… anyway you finish with the goodbye?" Rococo asked.

"Yup though my mom wouldn't stop crying in the end" Endou said with a sly smile.

"I see" Rococo said and thought about confessing until Daisuke called on everyone telling them that it was time to board the plane.

"Come on Rococo we better go or else Jii-chan will get mad" Endou said and grabbed Rococo's hand and ran to where the whole team was.

"R-right…" Rococo said with a smile, _'I'll just tell him once we get back to Cotarl'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Star: Finally finished…<p>

Kagaya: yup *sigh*

We hope you enjoyed this please review! –Unemori Twins-


	4. Chapter 4

Star: Sorry kinda...short?

Shino: well this one is rushed...a bit...

Star: sorry we multitask this with some of the others...

Shino: well whatever...this chapter is all about people's regrets on beating Endou up...

Roze: ok they own nothing

* * *

><p><span>ENDOU'S POV<span>

Well here I go, I'm in the plane, which is about to leave to Cotarl. I'm currently taking my last glimpse of Japan, until I leave it for good. I wonder if I'll be fine in a new place since this is the first time I will ever leave Japan.

"Mamoru?" I suddenly heard someone call me so I turned to my right where Rococo was.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Are You OK?" he asked me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I've never been away from Japan before and I guess I was just saying my goodbye to the place" I answered him.

"Oh all right, well I'm just asking if you are alright" Rococo told me and smiled.

"Well thanks for asking!" I thanked him with a smile.

"You are going to love Cotarl, Mamoru" I heard Jii-chan tell me and with a snore following it.

Rococo and I stared at the seat in front of us, where Jii-chan is sitting, with wide eyes so we decided to see what happened to my grandpa and found out that he was sleep talking and we sweat dropped but ended up laughing.

"Well look whose getting along very well, or maybe a little too well?" we heard someone mocking us.

We looked behind us and found two of our teammate smirking at us; they were Goshu and Ryuu.

"G-Goshu! Ryuu!" Rococo scolded them.

"Oo scary~" Ryuu suddenly sang and they both sank down to their seats.

"But isn't getting along good?" I asked them.

"Yeah Rococo don't you want to get along with Mamoru-kun?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah don't you?" this time Goshu asked.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP I SWEAR I WILL-!" Rococo was about to swear something until we suddenly felt a dark and scary aura around us.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" we saw Drago's scary expression emerge from the seat in front of Rococo and next to Jii-chan. Without us knowing it ourselves, all four of us turned silent and stopped moving like stones and I could've sworn we stopped breathing as well. This guy really reminds me of Someoka...he sank back down but not before he gave us a sharp glare.

"He's scary" I admitted and I heard Rococo giggle. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Sorry it's just that, I suddenly forgot that you didn't know he was short tempered and even I forgot about it" he said and kept giggling.

"Seriously Rococo you forgot?" Goshu asked him with the "are you serious" look. Kinda reminded me of Gouenji...

Man everyone here reminds me of my old friends in Raimon. I wonder what their doing right now...

* * *

><p><span>AT RAIMON NORMAL POV<span>

"WHAT!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Kazemaru shouted at Aki, not believing what Aki and Haruna had just told them.

Everyone from Raimon soccer club was in the clubroom and had just heard the news from the managers and were surprised about Endou leaving. Some looked wide eyed and some were hoping it was all just a sick joke but most of them namely the people who beat him up were all regretting what they did especially after they heard the news that none of it was actually his fault.

"I'm not lying he told us yesterday that he was leaving to a place called Cotarl" Aki said sadly.

"YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ENDOU-SAN!" Haruna scolded at those who beat Endou up, scaring them in the process. "Especially you Natsumi-san of all people why did you do that?" Haruna added facing Natsumi who was quiet and looking shameful.

"So what are we going to do now? Endou is no longer going to be our captain and isn't going to ever come back…" Tachimukai said downheartedly.

"Well we can't do anything about it, I regret doing that to him" Gouenji admitted.

"We all regret it and to tell the truth I somehow miss that idiotic smile of his" Kidou admitted as well.

"Do you guys know when he would come back?" Max asked hoping they would say yes.

"Actually no, we don't, but also we remember him saying something about looking out for Little Gigante" Aki said putting her finger on her chin.

"Little Gigante, could Endou have joined that team?" Fubuki asked.

"Most probably 'cuz I researched about them and found out it was a soccer team in the country of Cotarl" Haruna said.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO PRACTICE!" someone's loud voice boomed into the clubroom.

"Huh?" everyone thought and faced the door where they found Hibiki and someone else with him.

* * *

><p><span>LATER BACK TO LITTLE GIGANTE STILL NORMAL POV<span>

"Mamoru, there it is!" Rococo said pointing out the window.

Endou looked out the window and saw the land of Cotarl. Where the members of Little Gigante grew up and where his grandfather was staying after the incident and also that was the place where he was going to stay from now on. Endou felt a little scared and also uneasy it was a little more different than japan and it was also very unfamiliar for Endou. He started to wonder if he would be able to actually get used to the place.

"Are you alright Mamoru?" Rococo's concerned voice rang in his head.

"Huh who me y-yeah I'm fine" Endou said trying to sound confident.

"Are you sure, for a minute there you looked like you were having a nightmare even if you aren't asleep" Goshu said.

"I guess I'm just feeling uneasy about this whole thing cuz you know I've never been to Cotarl, actually I've never been to another country except Japan before" Endou said and looked out the window.

"Relax, people in Cotarl are very peaceful and nice and don't worry about making friends cuz you've already got us" Rococo reassured him.

"Or maybe our captain here wants to be more than just friends with him" Ryuu teased making Rococo blush furiously and glare at Ryuu.

"Huh what's so wrong with being more than friends?" Endou asked oblivious to the meaning of being more than being just friends.

Upon hearing that Rococo turned even redder while every Little Gigante players stared at him with wide eyes.

"What is so wrong with Endou and Rococo being best friends?" Daisuke sleep talked with a snore following it.

"What my sleeping Jii-chan said!" Endou said and smiled while everyone either face palmed them self, or fell off their seats, while Rococo held onto his chest hoping the beating would calm down.

"YOU GAVE US A FREAKING HEART ATTACK ENDOU!" Goshu scolded and hit Endou on the head.

"Ow! Why did you hit me!" Endou complained at Goshu.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Goshu shouted back.

"Will you all SHUT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Drago's fearsome and dark face came up again shutting Endou and Goshu up.

Rococo, whose heart still didn't stop beating in a high speed, kept his head down but taking glimpse of Endou from time to time and each time he did his face turns to a different shade of red.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET READY ITS ALMOST TIME FOR US TO LAND IN COTARL!" Daisuke said standing up and everybody punched their fists in the air until they noticed that Daisuke wasn't moving. Endou out of curiosity went up to him and took away the sunglasses revealing a still asleep, yet standing, Endou Daisuke.

Everyone face palmed at this but went out to a full blown laughter.

Endou on the other hand just smiled and thought; 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.'

* * *

><p>Star: well there you have it jameis-san!<p>

Shino: we apologize if it isn't good...

Please Review! -Double S-


	5. Chapter 5

Star: THANK JESUS WE FINALLY UPDATED THIS!

Kagaya: Enjoy the chapter

Roze: they own nothing

* * *

><p>Its been a total of one week since Endou came to Cotarl with Little Gigante and his grandfather. He was already used to the lifestyle in Cotarl thanks to Rococo and the team but he hasn't touched the ball at all yet. This caused his grandfather to get worried. Sure he hasn't seen his own grandson for a long time but it didn't take a genius to know that Endou loved Soccer.<p>

"Daisuke?" Rococo called a little concerned about his coach.

"Hm? What is it Rococo? Why aren't you in practice?" he asked.

"You didn't tell us to go to practice plus today is Sunday so there isn't any practice today..." Rococo said and Daisuke sighed.

"Sorry...its just that Mamoru just hasn't touched a soccer ball in a long time now and I'm slightly worried about it.

Rococo looked over to where Daisuke was looking and saw Endou who was looking at the tires that was hanging on the tree. It was the tire he always used to practice with. He then walked over to him and called out; "Mamoru!"

Endou looked back and saw Rococo and gave him a smile. "Hey Rococo what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, what are you looking at?" Rococo asked.

Endou then looked back at the tire and touched it slightly. "Nothing this just reminds me of how I used practice back in Japan..." Endou said with his smile turning sad.

Rococo frowned at this and smiled again. "I bet you didn't use it like this" Rococo said spinning the tire as he pushed it.

The tires spin and came back to Rococo. Endou was sure that Rococo would get blown off by it but instead he watched as Rococo caught the tire using his own two hands. "Wow..." was all Endou could say.

"Cool huh" Rococo asked and went up to Endou. "Do you wanna try?" He asked.

Endou thought a bit and gave a small smile. "M-maybe next time..." he said and walked away.

This made Rococo frown. He was sure, after all the things Daisuke told him about Endou, he would want to try it. This was much more serious than he thought.

* * *

><p><span>NEXT DAY<span>

Rococo and the others were taking a jog that morning before they would start their training for the day. Even though they were doing fine there was just one person who was slowing them down from the morning jog and that was their captain.

"Rococo are you sure you're fine?" Goshu asked his friend and captain.

"Huh yeah why wouldn't I be?" Rococo asked back

"Well if you're fine then pick up the pace this is way too slow for all of our good" Drago said and watched Rococo run faster.

Rococo was just worried though. Ever since morning he hasn't seen any sight of Mamoru at all. But then his thoughts soon flew away when he saw the village kids running towards them with a soccer ball in hand.

* * *

><p><span>MEANWHILE<span>

Yes. Meanwhile they were practicing, a certain boy was in the forest in front of the tire hanging on the tree. It reminded him of the good times with his old friends and teammates and it also reminded him of the bad times too. Endou sighed, he was in a new place far away from his old friends and his old home and old good and bad memories. He has to let go of it all, that was the reason why he came here and away from Japan. Yeah he had to try harder and forget about everything in the old country.

"Come on you almost got it!" the voice of Rococo came through the forest.

Endou's curiosity then got the best of him and he followed where Rococo's voice came from and he reached the soccer field where he found the whole Little Gigante playing soccer with little kids.

* * *

><p><span>AT THE FIELD<span>

"You guys are doing great!" Goshu called out to one of the kids which was dribbling the ball through the whole field to get to the goal.

"Now kick!" Rococo shouted to the kid but another kid kicked it away to the side in an attempt to steal it.

"Sorry!" the kid called out.

"Its fine!" Rococo said and was about to go get the ball until he saw someone get the ball first. "Mamoru?" he called at the boy who held the soccer ball.

Endou just looked down at the ball and then to the whole team and then to the kids. His face then soon turned into a large grin. "Hope you don't mind me joining!" he said kicking the ball.

Rococo smiled at this. "Sure be the other goalie!" he said as Endou went to grab one of the gloves on the bench and run to the other side of the field. Once in the goal area he clapped his hands together and shouted; "HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"

From the side of the field Daisuke watched them have fun with a smile. having his grandson on the team was definitely going to be a good choice for both the team and his own grandson.

* * *

><p><span>RAIMON<span>

Everyone in Raimon was also practicing soccer with their new coach, Coach Kudou, together with their new Manager Kudou Fuyuka. They had to admit they were having a hard time without Endou. Endou was always the one who kept their spirits up when everything was too had for them to handle. But now they don't have their captain anymore and yet they want him back.

"Everyone we're going to introduce you to your new teammates Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuji" Coach Kudou said showing a red head and a greenet.

"Hello everyone its been a while..." Hiroto said and looked around and noticed something. "What happened to Endou?" he asked.

Everyone looked down at that question. They didn't know what to say to him, they just couldn't explain that they drove Endou away and that he was no longer in Japan.

"What happened?" Midorikawa asked.

Gouenji and Kidou looked at each other and went up to the two. "We'll explain everything..." Gouenji said to the two who looked confused.

Star: so yeah if you thought it was lame we are sorry the block is still blocking...

Kagaya: but we did our best in this one!

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER jameis-san! -Unemori Twins


	6. Adoption Notice

**We have sadly come to a conclusion that we will no longer continue this story.**

**We're sorry to those who has been looking forward to a new chapter for the story but again we sincerely apologize.**

**We have simply lost inspiration and we have also lost interest in this particular fandom.**

**We really apologize to everyone who had loved these and thank you so much for loving these. But sadly we can no longer continue as we are afraid of continuing this but only being able to write half-assed chapters, which no one will appreciate.**

**We do not mind if you start hating us or giving us hateful reviews but we have a PROPOSAL to all of you.**

**There are many people on this site and there are many people who have enjoyed reading these stories and we are confident that there are at least some people out there who are willing to continue these story themselves.**

**These stories we have written was originally requested by someone and we have already gotten permission from the person who had requested them to do this.**

**We ask of you wonderful writers to continue these stories in our steed. Start from where we left it and continue on from there and finish these stories as we would hate to possibly leave them in this state.**

**We only ask of these things before you adopt this story.**

**1) Be devoted into finishing the story.**

**2) Not to replace, alter or change any of the already previously written chapters.**

**3) Give us credit for the chapters we have made, only those and the rest of the credits go to you. Do not claim the whole story to be your own.**

**4) PM jameis after getting the approved permission from us and introduce yourself to this person.**

**5) Have fun with finishing them with your own style.**

**Those are the conditions to adopt these stories. If you are interested please PM us.**

**-Unemori Twins-**


End file.
